


A Closer Look

by unboundpen



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets hurt and Cass has to take care of him while Alfred makes his way through Gotham to her base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Closer Look

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from lunabianchi:  
> Welp, might as well give this a shot if you’re really looking for prompts. Saw you in the tags and was wondering if you could do /anything/ JasCas? I never see enough of it!
> 
> Can also be read after Fascinated, or as a stand alone fic.

She’s known. Well, she’s known from day one that the Red Hood had been trailing her, harboring some sort of feelings for her. After laying eyes on him behind the dumpster that first night, she practically  _read_  it in him. Don’t get her wrong, Jason held his own for about two hours, but one had to be extra careful when passing alleyways. She had to learn about that the hard way.

After finally deciding to meet him officially on the rooftop a month later, warning him to cease his actions, their encounters with each other became a reoccurring thing on the nights that she patrolled. As a matter of fact, she actually expected all of this to happen, considering the family’s favorite past time.

What she didn’t expect was working alongside him on a mission assigned by Bruce. A mission, which had led to him getting shot and a dislocated shoulder, while she had a few broken ribs and a bleeding thigh. Thankfully, her old hideout was nearby.

When she had gotten back from Hong Kong, Tim had mentioned that her base was still in working condition, provided with the latest training technology and voice commands, a sports motorcycle modified to fit her needs -a gift from Damian-, and a fridge stock full of food -it wasn’t much of a guess on who had done that.

Taking the Red Hood back was easy enough. His cooperation and silent manner was unusual for him, but he had shown no signs of hostility, only intense pain. Although his face was neutral, Jason’s whole body was tense. Even through the flirtatious smirk he threw her when he noticed she was looking in his direction, it didn’t hide the wince he made when he shifted.

Although the gun shot wound was minor -a shallow skim at best- the dislocated shoulder was another matter.

Cassandra sat him down on her bed carefully, removing his leather jacket in the process and helped him out of the torso part of his suit. Not much of a surprise when she saw the scars that littered almost every inch of skin on his body. She was the same as well.

“You didn’t have to bring me here,” Jason said, breaking the silence.

_*hurt, in pain*_

Her faced hardened, ignoring his comment as she studied the misshaped shoulder. Considering the history of people working as a city’s protector, and being a former Robin, she could only guess the number of times the older man had actually dislocated it.

“How many times?” Cassandra asked quietly, reaching up to prod gently at the protruding bone.

He hissed, making her lessen the pressure on her hand. “Within the past year? Or….” He could only shrug sheepishly at her as he reached up to brush the back of his neck with his good hand. “Heh, surprisingly only four times.”

She hummed, “Lie down.” And then got up to go get a few towels and to call Alfred over to bring the proper materials, knowing the broken ribs she sported as well as remembering the blow to the head Jason had gotten earlier.

When she came back with a rolled up towel, Jason had made himself comfortable, lying flat with his head propped up with one of her pillows.

“What’s up, doc?” She blinked, having heard the same phrase from Dick directed at Alfred before.

“We…need to…re-re…” she tilted her head in concentration trying to figure out the word she was looking for but instead said, “fix shoulder,” with a huff of defeat.

“I just do the Lethal Weapon way to reset it.” He grunted, grinning up at her when he pushed his bangs away from his forehead. “Ya know, like running into a wall to pop it back into place.”

_*amused*_

Yet another reference that she didn’t quite get, but she was thankful for the gesture on his part, nonchalantly giving her the word she had been trying to say while explaining.

“Not good,” she said gently and then carefully took his arm and placed the towel under his armpit. Cassandra slid her hand down till she grasped his wrist tightly.

“This will hurt,” the young woman warned, already starting to pull on the tense arm.

Slowly and carefully she did so just as Jason’s muffled groans of pain grew loud. Narrowed eyes zeroed in on the abnormal bump until it slid away, hearing a dulled pop of the bone sliding back into place. Jason’s body jolted, his shout echoed within the hollowness of her bedroom.

_*relief, thankful*_

She lowered his arm back to his side and took the towel from him, and with a last minute thought, she pressed her lips to the tender spot before pulling away.

“Rest now. Alfred coming.”

Cassandra turned away to change out of her uniform, but not before seeing the pleased grin on Jason’s face.

 


End file.
